


I'll always love you like it's the beginning

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's twitter fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Twitter, Weddings, multiple stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: A series of Reylo Microfics from my Twitter, written in 280 characters or less.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's twitter fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my story for all of my microfics from Twitter written for the prompts by [@reylomicrofics](https://twitter.com/reylomicrofics). 
> 
> If you enjoy consider leaving comments and kudos and check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711)

1 - Iris

He'd get lost in them, gazing as a smile quirked her lips, as her fingers ran through his hair. He'd gladly get lost in them forever, the soft brown irises that lit up when she laughed at his awful jokes and smiled as he told her he loved her now and always.


	2. Build

2 - Build 

Cry a river, build a bridge, get over it. That's what they say. Each time she built it, it fell down as memories of him never left her broken heart. She thought of the life they were going to build together, her heart breaking as the dream shattered.


	3. Aglow

3 - Aglow

She was aglow with excitement, her bright smile beaming at him as she took slow steps towards him. In her hands was a bouquet of wildflowers, ones that matched perfectly with her simple white dress. He held her hand, ready to start their life together.


	4. Zamboni

4 - Zamboni

He sat in the Zamboni waiting. It was about 10 mins since the rink had closed and she was still on the ice. He didn't move to ask her to leave. Instead, he watched in awe as she danced on her skates, his heart jumping in his chest with each spin and leap.


	5. Grind

5\. Grind

"It's just dancing!"

"I don't care! I don't like the way he was grinding up against you!"

"Ben, Poe's gay!"

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Can I grind on you?"

"You're infuriating."


	6. Marvel

6\. Marvel

She was a marvel, her skills with a saber unmatched by any of her fellow padawans despite the fact she was the newest student at his Uncle's academy. He watched her with interest, her movements never faltered. She lit up his world, forcing darkness away.


	7. Time

7\. Time

He lay in the grass beneath the stars, holding her in his arms. Ben pressed a kiss to her lips, as the world around them faded away. There was no need to rush or panic, for they had all the time in the world.


	8. Form

8\. Form 

She is exquisite, the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. As she moves through her saber forms he is desperate to reach out, touch her but refrains from doing so. Instead he watches from a distance, waiting for the moment he is brave enough to say hello.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please consider leaving comments and kudos!  
> Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) [Tumblr](https://reylotrash711.tumblr.com/)


End file.
